


make me feel so high

by siringiri



Series: Mystery of the Millennium [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: Jeno watches as Donghyuck jumps into the air in front of him and then his body is falling to the ground at an alarming speed. As he’s about to do something about it, the wind suddenly comes to a halt, and so does Donghyuck’s body, still hanging in the air.Alternatively, Donghyuck has come up with a rather reckless plan to prove his suspicion about Lee Jeno, the fairly new student in his class.





	make me feel so high

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is actually my first NCT fic ever posted in this community and it's also been a long time since i finished some piece of writing so I'm pretty sure I'm getting quite rusty now... but still enjoy this rusty piece of fiction. :) Oh, and I'm also planning to write and expand more of this universe, so I guess you can expect more rusty pieces of fiction in the future. :)))

The weather is unbelievably hot today. It’s also the break time, and under this weather, most of the students would prefer staying under the shades or just inside the building. Jeno, for instance, has been dragged into the school yard by his classmates to lounge under the big tree growing on one side of the yard, because as they said, trees are the producer of oxygen, so surely it’ll be a lot cooler to stay there.

Jeno isn’t really interested in whatever these students are talking about while he’s there since he was actually dragged here against his will, so mostly he’s just tuning them out. He would answer some questions directed at him at times with a short confirmation or a nod coupled with his dazzling eye smile which would make the girls squeal out loud, but after that he’ll go back to his own thoughts.

And the one in his thoughts suddenly attracts the attention of his classmates, as one of them points at somewhere up in the air.

“Isn’t that...Lee Donghyuck?”

Hearing the name instantly made Jeno’s head turn to where the classmate’s index finger is pointing at. Sure enough, he can make out a figure of a boy wearing the same uniform as he is, standing on the ledge of the rooftop of the school building. His classmates and many other students are already running towards the building, one by one taking out their phone from their pockets as they probably start recording or taking pictures of the event. Jeno stays rooted in his spot though, but his eyes never leaving Donghyuck.

The boy in question has a megaphone in his hand, and he puts it up in front of his mouth.

“I’m here to prove something to you guys,” Donghyuck says. The students under him are screaming at him, from the concerned “please don’t jump!” to some irritated “are you crazy or something?”. For a few moments, Donghyuck is just looking around the school yard, until his eyes fall into the lone figure standing under the tree. He widens his eyes once he realizes that they probably made an eye contact from this distance. Donghyuck’s gaze becomes a lot more fiery after he spotted Jeno.

Behind him, he can hear the sound of an opened door followed by hurried footsteps. He turns around to see two male teachers running to his direction while screaming his name and pleads for him to stop whatever it is he’s doing.

“Stop it, Sir! Stop or I’ll jump!” he says into the megaphone to let the students in the yard know as well. The teachers do as they were told.

“Donghyuck, please don’t jump. Tell us what’s going on,” one of the teachers says, still trying to approach the student slowly, but Donghyuck notices his movement.

“Stop approaching me, Sir. If you don’t, I’ll jump too.” At this, the teacher finally stops in his spot.

Donghyuck turns back to face the school yard, his gaze immediately lands on Jeno who hasn’t moved an inch. He’s getting irritated to see that Jeno doesn’t show much reaction for his stunt, and he can even make out his face looking rather bored and uninterested, but then again he’s also still staring at him. Is he actually intrigued or not? Donghyuck grits his teeth as he raises his megaphone again.

“Hey, Lee Jeno!” Donghyuck shouts. Jeno tilts his head. “I will definitely expose you this time! When I jump, everyone will know who you are!” He halts, trying to see any change in the boy’s reaction. What he gets is that the students gathering there are now staring at Jeno in curiosity. The boy notices the shift of the attention to himself, but he still looks quite apathetic of the whole situation.

“I will really jump!” Donghyuck shouts again into the megaphone. “And everyone will know _what_ you really are!”

He can hear the roar from the teachers behind him and also screams from the students again as they are telling him not to jump and calling him crazy and any other names, but not Jeno. He is stoic as a statue, heck he’d believe he’s turned into a statue, but Donghyuck can at least swear he saw a little bit tension flash in Jeno’s face just now. He keeps watching Jeno from the rooftop while also fending off the teachers who still try to get closer to him with threats. Still it doesn’t keep the teachers from getting closer to him, and Donghyuck starts biting his lower lip in anxiety. _If I jump, will you?_ When he sees the teacher about to reach his hand, he curses in his mind. _Damn it!_

Jeno watches as Donghyuck jumps into the air in front of him and then his body is falling to the ground at an alarming speed. As he’s about to do something about it, the wind suddenly comes to a halt, and so does Donghyuck’s body, still hanging in the air. All the students and the teachers on the rooftop are also not moving, let alone make any sound. Everything is in total silence. He’s surprised at this turn of event, and it finally shows on his face. He looks around curiously only to receive a shoulder pat from his friend who came out of nowhere.

“Wow, Lee Jeno. You really didn’t do nothing until the end,” the said friend chirps.

“Jaemin,” he regards his friend. “It’s just you.”

“Of course it’s me. Who else would do this for you? You should be thankful, you know.”

“Me? Why should I be thankful?”

“For saving the love of your life, of course!” Jaemin exclaims brightly as he gestures at the boy still hanging midair. Jeno hits him on his shoulder.

“It's not like that.”

“Yeah, as if I didn’t know Lee Donghyuck has been occupying your mind ever since we got here.” Jaemin circles his arm around his friend’s shoulder while ignoring said friend’s glares, forcing them to face Donghyuck. “I’ll turn back the time a few minutes earlier, so you better go and stop him.”

“Why should I stop him?”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure you don’t want him dead. I also know you will never let that happen too.” Jaemin smiles to him as he lets go of his shoulder. “Since my energy is going to be all used up just for this, you better save him now! Better if you can do it without getting yourself exposed.”

Jeno watches his friend closing his eyes, probably trying to concentrate, and then he can feel everything going backwards. From the wind to Donghyuck’s body rising back up to the rooftop. Then time starts flowing again as usual, and Jaemin is already gone.

“I’m here to prove something to you guys,” Donghyuck says into the megaphone again. Jeno wonders if he should do something right now. As he watches Donghyuck arguing with the teachers behind his back, he decides he should probably move now. He walks towards the building, intending to get to the rooftop.

“Hey—hey, Lee Jeno! Where are you going?” As Donghyuck says that, everyone’s attention also shifts to the boy in question. One of the students screams at him that Jeno has just entered the building.

“What is he doing in the building? Guys, I—ugh, damn it.”

Donghyuck is flustered right now. This is not what he expects. Actually, scratch that, he doesn’t expect anything because he can’t. He was really just waiting to see how Jeno would react. If he faces him head on, it will be really embarrassing. Totally embarrassing, considering he already pulled off a stunt of this scale and the teachers are still screaming for his life, and he’s still throwing the same threat at them.

“Lee Jeno!” he eventually shouts again into the megaphone. “You, don’t come here! I can’t see you! I swear if you come here—”

The door to the rooftop opens again, and sure enough, Jeno appears from there. Donghyuck widens his eyes in panic, thinking _fuck what should I do what should I do—_

Jeno approaches him without hesitation, which made the teachers look in wonder. Donghyuck doesn’t even throw any threat, just freezes on his spot. When he realizes how close Jeno has gotten to him though, he holds the megaphone with two hands like he’s holding onto a bat.

“Stop right there, Lee Jeno!” Jeno does stop just a few more steps away from him, his face still with that annoying apathetic look. “You’re not supposed to come up here.”

“You’re not supposed to be standing there either,” Jeno points out. “Come here, we’ll talk if you want to.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. “Are you for real?” Jeno nods once and stretches out his hand. Donghyuck looks at the hand for a moment before starting to slowly shake his head.

“No, no, who knows if you will do something to my head? Are you going to mess with my memory?”

Jeno throws an incredulous look at him. “No, what the fuck? What do you even see me as?”

Donghyuck widens his eyes again in surprise, as he observes the reaction of the teachers who has just heard Jeno, the new model student of their school, curse out loud. Considering the situation, they’ll probably let him off the hook though.

“That—I—”

As Donghyuck is trying to think of an answer, he doesn’t realize his body leaning backwards. When he does, he already loses his footing from the ledge. He tries hard to keep himself balanced by flailing his hands, as he watches Jeno and the teachers running after him, but—

He feels some unknown force suddenly pushing his back, and in a blur of a moment, he feels a touch and a pull on his hand, and the next moment, he’s already lying on the ground with Jeno. Their distance now is so unbelievably close that Donghyuck sits up in shock. He’s also horrified to know Jeno won’t let go of his hand, in fact he holds it even tighter the more Donghyuck struggles.

“Lee Donghyuck!” One of the teachers tends to him while the other tends to Jeno. “Are you alright? We better move you guys to the infirmary now for any possible injury.”

As they make their way to the infirmary, Jeno still keeps his hold onto Donghyuck’s hand.

 

The school nurse deems both of them free of any injury, but reckons that they’ll need to rest for a moment for the shock to wear off. The teacher asks Donghyuck as to why he did what he did, which prompts him to stare at the boy sitting on the bed next to him. Jeno also looks back, waiting for his answer.

“I—I’m sorry, Sir,” Donghyuck ends up saying. The teacher just sighs and tells Donghyuck to meet him later in his office after he feels better. Soon enough, there are only the two of them left in the infirmary. They do not talk for a while, which is suffocating for Donghyuck. There are a lot of things to talk about, but he doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t even know if it’s okay for him to start.

“So,” thankfully, Jeno starts it up first. Donghyuck silently lets go of the breath he was holding. “What was that all about? What were you trying to do up there?”

The question though makes Donghyuck unable to hold up his head in embarrassment, because he should’ve seen this coming. He failed in proving his point to go up there, and now he needs to face the unwanted consequences.

“I was just trying to prove something,” he answers rapidly.

“Prove what?” Thankfully (or not), Jeno caught what he said. Donghyuck tries to glance at the boy, who is looking at him expectantly.

“That... that you have a secret. A really wild one.”

Jeno starts to smile, his eyes turning into crescents. “And what is that secret?”

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Donghyuck retorts.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you know though.”

“I know, but I have no freaking proof. The kids keep calling me crazy too, so—”

“So? You want to prove it to them?”

Donghyuck stops talking, knowing that Jeno has already hit the bullseye. Jeno bursts into giggles while still trying to keep it down. Donghyuck is starting to feel offended, as he throws glares as sharp as daggers, or so he hopes.

“You are so extra, Lee Donghyuck,” Jeno comments as his laugh is starting to cease.

Donghyuck sighs. “I get that a lot.”

“If you want your proof, you can just ask me though. But you can’t expose it to anyone else, of course, or I’ll need to do something with your memory. You know, what you said earlier?”

Donghyuck gets some goosebumps from what Jeno just said, especially the memory part. Yet he’s feeling even more intrigued by it. “Really? You really will give me the proof?”

“Yes, as long as you promise not to expose it.”

Donghyuck eagerly nods and claims that he will take the secret to his grave, which prompts another smile from Jeno. After that, Donghyuck takes a deep breath as he tries to conjure up the question, the very important and game-changing one.

“So... you have superpower, right?”

Jeno just keeps smiling, but Donghyuck suddenly feels his bed rumbling beneath him. Then the bed suddenly moves closer to Jeno’s bed, closing up the space that was there between the two. Donghyuck falls right into his embrace from the sudden force and also from the shock as well.

Donghyuck immediately pulls himself back to shoot a scandalized look at Jeno, who is about to burst into another fit of laughter. There are faint colors of pink slowly dusting both of Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“H-hey! You should—should’ve given me like, a warning before doing that!”


End file.
